


Kiss Away the Pain

by Sandslasher



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Kissing, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 04:49:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20558516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandslasher/pseuds/Sandslasher
Summary: Janai had rarely ever seen Amaya without her armor on. Even on family gatherings and dates, when such attire isn't necessary, she still wears  some sort of metal plating. It was only during private moments behind closed doors that Janai got to see hear peel back her layers, and this was one of those moments.





	Kiss Away the Pain

It had been a hard day for the both of them, full of routine training activities and friendly sparring. They both loved their work, but it left them exhausted. So exhausted that Janai didn't feel like she could make it back to her temporary room in the castle (or rather, she wasn't  _ willing _ ). Luckily for her, Amaya offered to let her stay at her place for the night. Was this Janai's plan all along? To make an excuse to stay at her girlfriend's place? Perhaps, but she'll never admit it.

They went into the room, hand in hand and giggling like lovestruck teenagers, and once Amaya had closed the door, Janai spun her girlfriend around and crashed their lips together. Janai loved kissing Amaya, her lips were soft and she marveled at the way her breath hitched at the contact. When she pulled away, she fixed Amaya with a satisfied smile. Amaya smirked back at her, then brought her fingers to the top of her chest and let the sides of her hands fall against her chest, knitting her eyebrows together in a questioning way. Janai laughed, "I guess I regained some energy on the way here." Amaya nodded at her in a sarcastic way and then pulled her in for another kiss. 

They separated to allow each other to take off their armor. Janai's armor didn't have the complicated belts and straps that Amaya's did, so she was able to change into her under clothes much faster than the human general. Once she gathered her armor in one spot in the room, Janai stood back and watched with piqued interest as Amaya fiddled with the metal covering her body. She was almost done, all that was left was her chestplate, and since her back was facing Janai, she had the perfect view to admire the way her back muscles moved. Swinging a heavy shield around really does wonders to the body. 

It was at this time that Janai noticed something she hadn't noticed before. Peeking out from the collar of Amaya's long-sleeved shirt was a blemish on her skin, and upon further inspection Janai discovered that it was a scar. Not only that, but it wasn't the only scar she could see. Another, much smaller scar rested where Amaya's neck met her shoulder. Anger flashed through Janai's mind, someone had hurt her beloved, and then that anger melted into shame upon realizing that that "someone" was most likely her own people. She slowly walked over to the general and placed a hand on her shoulder to get her attention. 

"The scars on your back," she said, "how did you get them?" Amaya looked confused for a second, turning her head back as if she could look at her scars, then she nodded in understanding. She held her arm out as if holding her shield, then brought her other hand up in front of her face and brought it down, she then moved her hand around to pat her back while shaking her head. Janai understood, it really must be hard to cover your back when using a shield as a weapon. She placed her hand over Amaya's back, wondering the best way she could show amaya her love and sympathy. Then she got an idea. 

"Take off your shirt," she said, and she had to keep herself from laughing as Amaya's eyes widened while a pink hue tinted her cheeks. "Not like that!" she explained, "just trust me!" Amaya hesitated for a moment, not used to being so bare in front of another person, especially one who was her former enemy and now girlfriend, but she nodded and moved away to slip her shirt off.

Janai blushed at the sight, she was much more muscular than she had imagined. Her eyes wandered her body, taking note of the different dips and curves of her muscles. Her stomach looked both soft and hard, and she had to keep herself from reaching over and touching her abs. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her chin move her head so that she and Amaya were making eye contact. Amaya smirked at her and pointed at her eyes with her free hand. Janai swallowed and blushed, mouthing "sorry" as Amaya giggled. She took a moment to admire her face, how  _ adorable _ she looked when she was laughing, and as she let her eyes scan her face, she spotted the scar on her cheek, reminding her of the one on her back and neck, and she snapped back to attention. Right. That's what she was doing. 

She moved so that Amaya's back faced her fully, appreciating the way Amaya turned her head to see her,  _ she really is cute _ , and then brought her hand to Amaya's back. Amaya took a shuddering breath and Janai could feel her shiver under her touch. She started tracing the scars on her body, the one she had noticed earlier traveling down her back and stopping just past her breast band. Janai wanted to tell her how beautiful she was and how sorry she was for what she's been through, but Amaya couldn't exactly read her lips in this position, so she had to proclaim her love in a different way.

She looked back at the small scar on her neck and ever so slowly brought her lips to it. She smiled against her skin as she heard Amaya gasp at the contact and pulled back, looking to Amaya to make sure that what she was doing was okay. She couldn't see her face fully, but she could read the confusion, anxiety, and excitement in her expression. She held up her hand so that Amaya could see and made an "O" with her fingers and then moved her thumb in between her second and third fingers to make a "K." Amaya nodded, a small smile tugging at her lips, and Janai continued. 

She moved to the longer scar, placing her lips on the top end and following it down her back. She didn't miss the sudden tension in Amaya's back when her lips brushed the edge of her breast band. Janai began to rub her back, coaxing her to relax, and when her shoulders slumped and the tension left her muscles, Janai moved past the band and brought her lips to the scar on the other side. She continued kissing every scar she could find on Amaya's back, all while rubbing away any stress knots she found with her hands and letting her fingertips dance across Amaya's skin. She revelled in every gasp and hiss she pulled from the human. At one point, she had kissed a rather sensitive area and Amaya doubled over laughing, a beautiful sound to Janai's ears. 

When she had kissed every scar that she could reach, she moved back to the the little scar on Amaya's neck and whispered against her skin. Amaya reached around to grab Janai, and then turned around so that they were facing each other. She pointed to her mouth and held her hand out in a questioning gesture. Janai hummed in amusement and wrapped her arms around Amaya's neck. "I said that you're beautiful," she said, leaning forward to kiss her lips. She looked at the scar on her cheek and realize that she missed one. Amaya's eyes fluttered closed as Janai placed her lips on the scar, and she could feel her cheeks pull into a smile. 

She moved from the scar to Amaya's other cheek, then her forehead and her nose, Janai loved the way her nose scrunched up at the contact, and once she had covered all of Amaya's face in sweet kisses, she returned to her lips. When they separated again, Amaya looked content with her eyelids slightly closed and a lazy smile on her face. "So beautiful," Janai repeated, bringing her hand to her face and stroking her scar with her thumb. Amaya shook her head and pointed at Janai, then brought her thumb to her chin and rolled her fingers across her face. Janai rolled her eyes and let out a breathy laugh. "okay, fine, we're  _ both _ beautiful," she said, kissing her nose again. 

It was then that Janai took a moment to appreciate the front of Amaya's body again. She had never seen her shirtless before, and she was determined to memorize every shape and form of her body. She was very well built, all those years of fighting had really paid off. Amaya smiled smugly, pointing at her with two fingers and then bending her hand at the knuckles and arching it into her other flat palm. "I can't help it, love," Janai said, resting her hands on her shoulders and ever so slightly pulling them down her body. "Oh? What happened here?" She asked after noticing a bump under her right hand. She pulled her hand away to reveal yet another scar, but this one was nastier than the others, the skin raised up as if her skin had been burned. She realized that the scar continued from her shoulder and over her chest, right over where her heart is. "My, you're really beat up aren't you?" She teased, "My poor brave warrior."

She was distracted and didn't notice that Amaya was pointing at her. "I'm sorry, what?" Amaya repeated the motion, this time tracing her wound with her fingers and then clasping her hand as if she were holding something and making a  _ swoosh _ motion. Janai stared at the scar, remembering their battle from years ago at the breach. She had cut Amaya with her sunforge blade, avd she thought it only cut her armor, but now she realized that it cut her skin as well. A feeling of shame washed over her, and she looked into Amaya's eyes, though there was no hint of hatred or anger in them. "I'm sorry," Janai whispered, and Amaya shook her head. She waved her open hand over her shoulder, then pointed at herself and wound her finger in an arch to the other side, and then pointed her two pointer fingers together, pulled them apart, and flattened her palms and brought them down.

She was right, they  _ had _ hated each other back then, but that didn't rid her of the shame she felt. "I still feel guilty about it," she explained, bringing her hand up to rub over the scar on her shoulder. She then moved her hand down, following the scar over her chest and stopping just short of her breast band. She let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding, suddenly shy about continuing. She wanted to show Amaya how sorry she was and how much she loved her, but kissing that particular area might lead to things that Janai wasn't quite ready for… 

Janai decided to be brave and took in a deep breath before making eye contact with Amaya once more. She noticed that her cheeks were rosy and her eyes were wide.  _ She's probably as nervous as I am _ . "Can I kiss you?" Janai asked, tapping the scar with her finger, "Here?" Amaya let out a shaky breath, her cheeks turning even more red, and she nodded. Janai, still on the nervous side, decided to kiss her lips first, and then her jaw, and then her neck, making a trail down to her shoulder, gaining more confidence with every gasp she drew from the human. She felt the bump of the scar and poured all the love that she could into the kiss. She followed the scar down her shoulder and onto her chest, only stopping when she felt the soft fabric of the breast band. Amaya's breath hitched and her hands flew to Janai's shoulders for stability. 

Janai looked up to her and saw the blush in her cheeks, the fluttering of her eyes, and the goosebumps covering her skin. She smiled at the general, standing upright and moving her hand to her cheek. "Are you still with me?" She whispered. Amaya let out a breathy laugh. She pointed to Janai, put her fingers together against her chin and brought them down into her hand, and then brought her fingers to her mouth and moved them to her cheek. Janai hummed in amusement."Oh, am I?" She teased, "Then I guess I'll have to keep kissing you." She saw a challenge spark in Amaya's eyes, and she held her index finger against her lips and then flattened her hand and brought it down onto her fist, all while raising her eyebrows in a playful way. Janai answered her by bringing their lips together once again. 

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this amazing art:  
https://cookiescr.tumblr.com/post/187352541316/
> 
> Translations: Amaya: "aren't you tired?" / "I can't protect my back when I'm using my shield" / "my eyes are up here" / Janai: "are you okay?" / Amaya: "what did you say?" / "no, you're beautiful" / "you're staring again" / "you did this with your sword" / "we were enemies back then" / "you're good at that (kissing)" / "you promise?"


End file.
